


<Boring

by stitchesandicecream



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Morty, Alpha!Morty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Rick, Heats, M/M, Omega Heats, Omega!Evil Morty, beta!rick, dubcon, omega evil morty, other tags as needed so keep an eye out, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchesandicecream/pseuds/stitchesandicecream
Summary: “R-Rick! This is- It’s serious, I-I-I-” Morty jumbled his words in a panic, grating Rick’s patience down to the last of his nerves with every stutter. “R- Rick, you god damn asshole, I-I- I think I’m an alpha!”





	<Boring

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i swear it started as a joke
> 
> summary differs from actual text cause i wanted that punch but i think it still conveys the basis of the joke that this started as
> 
> mortys an alpha
> 
> i cant apologize enough for this

Rick was bored.

For as much as people called betas the boring ones, he could practically swallow the irony of how bored he was while constantly awash with alphas and omegas in his life. In fact, he did, literally. Once. And if anyone asked him, he didn’t even need any booze later that day for how strong it was.

It was actually that strong, at least.

But he wasn’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth when the garage door opened to a panting, gasping, sweaty Morty holding a hand over his heart and with eyes that looked oddly dilated.

He took another swig from his flask.

“R-Rick? Aw, geez, Rick, I- uhh, ah, geeeez,” Morty stuttered, quickly closing the door behind him and whipping his hands to his crotch to assume an awkward sort of...potty-dance adjacent. 

Rick swiveled around to face him, looking as bored as possible while still maintaining a healthy amount of actual engagement in what he saw. “D- URRRP- Damn, Morty, didn’t know your class would still be making Eiffel Tower models, thought you were a little too old for that.” He turned back to his desk to emphasize how definitely not interested in his grandson’s obvious boner he was. Sure, Morty hadn’t ever been this upset about it before, but it was probably just some girl other than...Fuck, who? Summer? No, that’s his sister, who-

“R-Rick! This is- It’s serious, I-I-I-” Morty jumbled his words in a panic, grating Rick’s patience down to the last of his nerves with every stutter. “I-”

“M- Morty, just spit it out, would ya, I’m busy here.”

He was not.

“R- Rick, you god damn asshole, I-I- I think I’m an alpha!”

Rick dropped the flask (not of booze, it was a highly volatile chemical and therefore less important) he was holding to the ground immediately.

He took an experimental sniff of the air. Maybe it smelled kind of strong? That could’ve been the alcohol on his breath, though. Alphas and omegas both stunk to high heaven on a good day, and the booze helped drown it out, or at least that’s what he told anyone who asked. Which was no one. He wobbled back to face Morty.

“C- Co-UUUUnnngratulations? Whaddya want me to do about it?” he asked, making himself look as casual as possible against his desk. Sure, he was bored by the whole of the alpha-omega nonsense, but coming from Morty? As an alpha of all things? It was an enticing lure.

 

Morty finished? his obviously futile dancing and ran over to Rick’s desk, helplessly digging through whatever was left in hopes of a solution. “I- I dunno! Just make it go away, Rick, I feel like I- I-I-I don’t even know, Rick! I just-”

“Gotta slam yer dick into somethin’ hot and wet, huh?” 

“RICK!”

“Don’t blame me, even I can smell yo-OOOUR sick alpha scent through all the damn vodka. Which I am almost out of.” Rick gave his flask a theatrical swish for emphasis. It was mostly full.

“W-Well, what about J-Jessica? I-I-I’ve always had a crush on her, Rick, you’ve gotta do something!”

Rick rolled his eyes before turning back to his desk and running a few quick analyses for the general area and, specifically, Jessica. Of course that was her name. He shook his head when the results popped back up. “No good, Morty, she’s an alpha. You’ll smell like hot piss grilling an egg on the pavement in the middle of winter to her, and trust me, that’s one of the worst smells in the multiverse. I ho-OOPe you never have to smell it, Morty.”

Morty grasped at his hair, losing focus and getting more and more desperate with want. He made a high pitched whine that was enough to shoot Rick into action.

Without any warning, Rick picked up a syringe and with a single, swift movement, shoved it into Morty’s neck to draw a sample. In a similarly smooth movement, he dropped it into an analyzer and waited for about two seconds for it to start beeping, then he dropped that subsequent sample into a tracking device before tossing it in Morty's general direction.

“Boo- OOOm, done, now get outta my hair, there’s science to do or some shit,” he finished, waving flippantly over his shoulder. Damn alphas. Damn omegas. Damn other betas that weren’t him, and several who were.

Morty fumbled the tracker in his grasp as he caught it, eventually steadying it. “Okay? What do I do with this?” he asked.

Rick huffed, grabbing the tracker and glancing over the information displayed in it before giving another dramatic huff and opening a portal.

“Follow it, moron. Aren’t alphas supposed to be real go-getters? Then get your ass out there and go. Ge- URRRP- get ‘em.” He tossed the tracker back to Morty, already beyond his limit. This wasn't THAT engaging.

Morty looked to the tracker, then back to Rick whose back was already turned again, then to the tracker, then the portal, then the tracker, then his awkward boner that he was trying not to think about and honestly didn’t mean to glance to, and then back to the portal. He jumped through.

...and landed at the Citadel? 

He tapped the screen of the tracker with frustration. There was no way that was right. This whole planet was just full of Ricks, most of whom were alphas and he could DEFINITELY smell that now, and then…

Mortys.

And in spite of how overwhelming the scent of other alphas was to him now that he’d presented, the smell of omega Mortys in the air was even more overwhelming. He could see why Ricks liked to keep other versions of him around. And why his Rick, the beta of the bunch, wasn’t phased by his presenting “wrong.” 

It really didn’t sit well with him how enticing that omega smell was, given that he knew exactly who it was coming from. But, well, no sense in letting that tracker go to waste, right? He was sure Rick had managed to match him with the best possible omega in the multiverse, and he was spilling pheromones into the air like he was being drowned by omegas in heat, so surely once he found it they’d find each other equally enticing.

Right? Probably?

It’s not like his doubts ever kept him from awkwardly hitting on Jessica, in spite of them both being alphas. Had she presented yet? How would Rick have known otherwise? Nevermind, Rick always knew, that was pointless to think about.

He’d started in the heart of the Citadel, moving through crowded streets and dodging several attempts to sell him any variety of strange merchandise or services, and mostly thanking his lucky stars that it was crowded enough that no one seemed to notice that he smelled like an alpha. The occasional strange glance thrown his way was discomforting, but mostly from other Mortys, and they backed down quickly with a short growl in their directions.

Even though he’d been panicking about it all morning, he was starting to feel glad that he was the odd one out.

It wasn’t until he found himself in what was obviously the rough part of town that he started to worry a little. He could smell an alarmingly high number of omegas in heat, which he could only assume were Mortys living in destitution and unable to find a suitable partner. It struck him, he didn’t want to admit, but he at least kept his focus on the tracker. He was getting closer.

“Awww, y-yeaaah, damn, you’re a hot one, huh?” a stray Morty moaned, leaning into him abruptly as he passed, pressing a distressingly wet pant leg to his crotch. “Want somethin’ good, you hot- you sexy alpha? Huuuuuh?”

Morty’s instincts jumped at the offer, but his mind was still on the tracker if only barely, and he shoved the lusty omega off of him immediately. He pushed the resulting moan out of his mind as quickly as he could and definitely didn’t notice his boner jump at the sound and, more importantly, the smell. That Morty was definitely in heat.

He felt like he’d somehow been misled, maybe Rick was messing with him to prove that “alphas aren’t really any kind of hot shit” or whatever it was he always said, as he arrived at possibly the most rundown house he’d ever seen in the entire multiverse. Forget picking a lock, forget busting down a rotted door, the thing barely had walls enough to constitute a structure. But, and just barely but, it did. Morty stepped across the threshold, knowing better at this point than to call out as he looked around.

There wasn’t anyone nearby as far as he could tell, but the tracker told him he was very, very close to the omega he was hunting down. After carefully inspecting what there was left of the first floor of what used to be a house that could conceal anyone, he noted a set of stairs. There was a second floor, and at one point during his inspection of the first floor, he’d been directly on top of his omega.

'His omega,' what-

“Good stuff, good stuff. I don’t know how you Mortys do it,” he heard, in what was...distinctly a Morty voice. 

What?

Whatever.

He reassured himself that, in the off chance that his scent didn’t carry him through this, the taser in his pocket would do the trick. Maybe he’d let Rick rub off on him too much.

(Damn beta.)

He shook that thought from his head as he burst into the room the voice was coming from, noting two Mortys engaging in some kind of strange business transaction. One of them looked like the run-of-the-mill omega he’d passed in this district. Dirty clothes, mussed hair, bags under the eyes, dilated pupils, and a stench of overpowering and sour unfulfilled need, it was certainly enough to draw pity from him. But the other-

The other.

The other Morty looked very dignified. Suit, well-groomed, obviously well taken care of, likely by himself if he were to judge him by his stature, and his scent was almost entirely hidden...But only almost.

And then he realized what this deal was and exactly what he’d burst into. 

This omega was trying to disguise himself and pull above his rank in society.

Without thinking (on instinct), Morty fired the taser at the suited Morty and shouted a command at the other in the most demanding, deep tone he’d ever used in his life. The dealer immediately snapped to the ground in the fetal position.

For a very different reason, so did the Morty wearing the suit. 

Morty felt a twinge of guilt in the back of his mind, but mostly, he felt an overwhelming satisfaction. He’d done it. 

He’d captured his future mate.

**Author's Note:**

> i might one chap this if yall are satisfied with where i brought it but im unfortunately a little invested in this so if anyone wants more leave some kudos or likes so i can get a feel and ill write more or not depending on that
> 
> bles yalls souls none of us are goin to heaven anymore


End file.
